Cuando aparece un Evil
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: En la guarida de los Freedom Fighters recibirán una visita inesperada, los portales dimensionales están abiertos


Este fanfic es sin ánimo de lucro, sus personajes tienen dueño, unos son del Sonic Team, otros de Ken Penders y otros míos, así que cuidadín de copyright y malos rollos, si alguno de los personajes made in Tete-chin (usea, yo, yo Tete-chin Spacestone, viajera de dimensiones) aparecen en otro fanfic, antes se ha de pedir permiso a tete-chin@sonicrules.zzn.com y visitar   
Aviso con antelación que si he puesto a Ken Penders es porque salen personajes de su comic, basado este fanfic principalmente en el universo que él creó, que no digo sea el mismo porque cada uno le damos nuestro punto a la historia para que no sea igual, así que a aquellos que no les guste Sally, paciencia, de todas formas hay que ser tolerantes y pensar lo que siempre pienso yo "es otro universo", de todas formas se deja leer y Amy toma un papel importante por aquí (¡ey, Emii-san, guapa!)

Prólogo

De entre las ramas saltó un haz azul de luz, tan veloz que no podía ser reconocido a simple vista, al menos no para aquellos que aún no conocían a Sonic The Hedgehog, el ser vivo más rápido. Se detuvo en seco, miró a un lado y a otro, sentía una energía extraña, rió para sus adentros pensando que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Knuckles y quizás también se estuviese volviendo algo paranoico, pero ante él empezó a brillar una luz azul con un haz verde alrededor, Sonic se puso en guardia, pero se relajó al ver quién salía de aquel portal.  
-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué haces por aquí? No te veía desde que hacías las prácticas con Nic.- Dijo Sonic frotándose la nariz, haciéndose el importante.  
-¡Hola! pues ha pasado mucho desde entonces... ahora estoy por libre, recogiendo documentos... ¿te ha pasado algo últimamente?- Tete-chin cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo.  
-Lo de siempre, venciendo a los malos, salvando a los buenos, recibiendo halagos... por cierto, ¿cómo es que estás viajando sola? ¿no se necesitaban 2 para viajar?  
-Ya te he dicho que voy por libre, mira.- Tete-chin sacó su Space Stone verde, luego sacó otra de color azul. -¿Ves? como me mermaron los poderes, con una Space Stone podía ver lo que pasaba en otras dimensiones, pero no era muy exacta, con 2 puedo viajar ya... los de allá arriba son unos aburridos y no quieren que viaje, pero me da igual lo que piensen... ellos ni siquiera saben usar mis Space Stones...  
-Es decir,- Interrumpió Sonic. -Que te estás metiendo en líos otra vez...  
-Jaja, no.- Tete-chin rió, luego le enseñó su reloj. -Regalito del Tails de otra dimensión ¡camuflaje óptico! ahora puedo recoger documentos sin ser vista ni depender de los "Travellers of Dimensions"  
-Oye... ¿no se te ocurrirá esconderte en el baño mientras me ducho?- Sonic la miró de reojo.  
-¿Yo? que va... no se me pasaría nunca por la cabeza... Mm... bueno, en verdad ya lo hice una vez con la dimensión de Sonic Adventure...  
-¡Ah! lo sabía, ¡eres una pervertida!- Sonic la señaló con el dedo.  
-¡Ayyy no me digas eso!  
Luego se echaron los dos a reír, se despidieron y Tete-chin se ocultó entre la luz y las sombras, sin fijarse en que tras el portal que ella misma había cerrado, un nuevo portal se había abierto, dejando entrar una figura con botas rojas, seguido de otro personaje de botas negras.

Cuando aparece un evil

Rotor estaba trabajando en su taller, oyó un grito de chica que le hizo dejar caer su destornillador, rápidamente salió dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo, aquella voz le era familiar, vio a Tails correr en dirección del sonido, seguido de Bunny y Sally, que habían estado jugando con él. Al llegar al lugar encontraron a Amy que había caído en una de las trampas que estaba probando Rotor.  
-¡Ay, Amy, lo siento, me había olvidado por completo...!- Rotor apagó su máquina y se acercó a ella.- No sabía que volvías hoy, ¿no estabas visitando a tu primo?  
-¡No me toques!- Gritó la muchacha apartándose de él con temor.  
-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó curioso Tails. -Estás... sangrando...  
-¿Has ido a Robotrópolis otra vez sola? recuerda que somos un equipo y no podemos ir de forma individual...- Comenzó a decir Sally, sermoneándola.  
Al verla, Amy se apartó más de ellos y se puso a llorar que por favor la dejasen.  
-Cariño... ¿qué pasa?- Dijo Bunny dulcemente.  
Y una reacción distinta, la pequeña erizo se abrazó a la cintura de la coneja, llorando desconsolada.  
-¡Bunny! menos mal que estás tú aquí... ¡no dejes que me cojan! quiere matarme...  
Ante aquello todos parecieron extrañarse y comenzar a preocuparse de verdad.  
-¿Quién?- Bunny le acarició la cabeza, fijándose en un par de piercings y un pequeño tatuaje en su cara.  
-¡Sonic!- Gritó Amy.  
Entonces las piezas empezaron a encajar.

Al llegar, Sonic encontró el campamento muy tranquilo, demasiado, le dio un escalofrío pensar que mientras él estaba de patrulla hubiese pasado algo grave, Tails debía estar donde el anillo, pero siempre le quedaba la duda de si pasaba algo al no escuchar ni el sonido del taller de Rotor, el resto de población al parecer ya se habían recogido en sus casas, al menos les vio por la ventana, dio un suspiro, quizás fue él el que llegaba tarde. Llamó a la puerta y entró casi de inmediato.  
-¡Aquí llega el erizo más guapo del lugar!- Sonic sacó un espejo y se miró en él. -Si es que soy encantador...  
-Se acabó la tranquilidad...- Bromeó Sally.  
Sonic sonrió, pero se fijó en el fondo de la sala, Amy sentada agarrada al brazo de Bunny.  
-¿Amy? ¿Cuándo has vuelto?.- Sonic se acercó a ella, fue a ponerle la mano en la cabeza, a modo de saludo.  
Pero al hacerlo, ella se cubrió la cabeza, encogiéndose un poco, como si Sonic le fuese a pegar, luego se acurrucó más en Bunny.  
-Tranquila... es el Sonic del que te hemos hablado...- Intentó calmarla Bunny.  
-¿Qué?- Sonic se rascó la cabeza.  
Le explicaron lo que había ocurrido y la conclusión a la que habían llegado, de alguna manera se había vuelto a abrir la conexión entre ambas dimensiones y la Amy de la dimensión del Evil-Sonic había llegado hasta ahí, pero por lo que ella había dicho, no había sido la única, el propio Evil-Sonic había cruzado el portal buscándola... a Sonic por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás el portal de Tete-chin podía tener algo que ver, pero no, Tete-chin sabía lo que pasaba con los portales y siempre los sellaba tras su uso, era demasiado peligroso dejarlos abiertos.  
-Joooder, ¿es que no se cansa de dar la tabarra ese pardillo?- Fue lo primero que dijo Sonic tras un momento de silencio en la sala.- ¿A ver dónde está? vencerle será pan comido, ya lo he hecho antes...- Terminó de forma arrogante.  
-Jajaja.- Rió Amy por lo bajo. -Eres muy gracioso... no eres como el Sonic que yo conozco.  
-¡Claro que no! yo soy más guapo...- Sonic hizo una pose "chula"  
-Pero pensar tampoco es su fuerte.- Se metió con él Sally, riendo.  
-¡Ey! el menda es un "heroe", ya estás tú para comerte el coco con tonterías, princesita...- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic.  
-JA, siempre te escondes tras esa frase "el menda es un heroe".- Se cruzó de brazos Sally también, imitándole, con una media sonrisa de complicidad.  
-Oh... aquí hay un loro...- Continuó Sonic sonriendo también.  
-Ya empiezan otra vez...- Giró la mirada Bunny. -Vamos a dormir, pequeña.  
Llevando de la mano a Amy, se fueron dispersando uno a uno.  
-Pues yo voy a ver cómo va lo del anillo... Tails también querrá irse a dormir.- Dijo Sonic.  
-Tú ya has patrullado esta tarde, deja que vaya yo.- Sally le puso la mano en el hombro.  
-No, mejor voy yo, con el Evil-Sonic por aquí puede ponerse la cosa fea...  
Tras aquello, Sonic salió corriendo, dejando a Sally en aquella sala, algo preocupada.

Relevando a su compañero, Sonic se sentó sobre un tronco seco, sabía que aquello iba a ser aburrido, pero quizás fuese mejor así, porque aunque en ocasiones Sally le dijese que no pensaba, la verdad era que había momentos en las que necesitaba comerse un poco el coco con las cosas que pasaban.  
-¿Ahora qué hago?- Se preguntó a sí mismo pensando en voz alta. -A ver si aparece el pardillo ese y le mando de un par de patadas a su dimensión...  
-¿Tantas patadas necesitas para devolverle a su dimensión?- Se oyó la voz de Sally tras él.  
-No es que no piense, es que tú no me dejas.- Le sacó burla Sonic.  
Sally rió entre dientes. Sonic le dejó sitio para que se sentase a su lado, su expresión cambió.  
-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Sally acariciándole las púas.  
Sonic asintió vagamente, mirando al suelo, dio un bote y se puso en pie.  
-¡Joder, es que no es justo!- Cogió una piedra y la tiró al lago. -Tengo este poder para ayudar a los demás, y me siento fatal cuando sé que hay por ahí otros como yo que lo usan para hacer el mal...  
-Pero Sonic,- Se puso Sally de pie a su lado. -no es culpa tuya, no tienes nada que ver con ellos.  
-¡Lo sé, pero me siento responsable! es como si fuesen una parte de mí... ese Evil-Sonic siempre anda haciendo daño...- Sonic bajó la mirada.  
-Es él, no tú... no te compares con él...- Sally le puso las manos en la cara, tiernamente. -Tú eres diferente, eres bueno... el Sonic que todos queremos y respetamos... el Sonic del que me enamoré...- Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.  
Sonic se ruborizó sonriendo, se volvió a sentar tomando a Sally de la mano, haciéndole de soporte emocional.  
-Pero... ¿la viste?- Sonic volvió a desviar la mirada. -Pobrecita... tenía los ojos rojos, seguro que de tanto llorar, y golpes por todos lados. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan canalla de pegarle a una niña indefensa?  
Sally le puso un dedo en los labios para que no dijese más, pensar que todo aquello estaba relacionado con él sólo le hacía más daño, así que le abrazó, prefirió simplemente abrazarle y omitir el estado en el que la encontraron.  
-Perdón... ¿interrumpo?- Sonó a media voz Amy.  
-No pasa nada... ven y siéntate con nosotros...- Le dijo dulcemente Sally.  
Como si sus piernas no fuesen suyas, le costaba andar hacia ellos, aún tenía demasiado miedo, pero finalmente se sentó entre ellos.  
-Em... ¿Sally, puedo hablar a solas con Sonic?- Dijo tímidamente Amy.  
-Claro.- Sally le soltó la mano a Sonic, casi resbalando.- Yo me voy a dormir, si me necesitais ya sabéis dónde estoy.  
-Vale, Sal, buenas noches.- Dijo Sonic.  
Hubo un momento de silencio después de irse Sally, Amy se había quedado inmóvil al lado de Sonic, encogida de hombros.  
-¿Aún no te fías de mí?- Comenzó Sonic rompiendo el hielo. -¿Qué quieres decirme? supongo que habrás salido sin decirle nada a Bunny, se va a preocupar...  
-Estaba durmiendo, no se dará cuenta...- Dijo al fin Amy. -Oye... dijiste que ibas a vencerle...  
-Le mandaré de vuelta a su dimensión, allí se encargarán de él.  
-Ah... menos mal... pensé que ibas a matarle.  
-Nah, yo no soy como él... ¿Tú le quieres?- Preguntó de golpe Sonic.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Amy se ruborizó.  
-Está claro, no quieres que le mate, pero sería mejor que te lo quitases de la cabeza, es mal tipo.  
-Lo sé...- Se entristeció Amy. -es malo, muy malo, aquí sois todos tan buenos... me alegro de haberos conocido, mi Sonic lo único que hace es pegarme o enrollarse con otras chicas delante mía porque dice que le gusta mi cara en ese momento... y bueno, el resto son igual de malos, Sally es peor, está loca, tiene doble personalidad... Bunny es la única que cuida de mí, pero Sonic también es malo con ella...  
-Me lo supongo.- La cortó Sonic. -Conozco algo de esa dimensión, no es la primera vez que nos encontramos él y yo, ya sé que es malo, pero tampoco sé qué hacer con él, a veces me da a pensar que quizás también necesite ayuda.- Sonic le puso la mano en la cabeza a Amy, como había hecho en otra ocasión con Tails para confortarle.  
-...- Amy se encogió de hombros, tuvo un sentimiento extraño, que incluso Sonic la notó diferente. -Lo ha pasado mal, esa es la verdad, no superó lo de sus padres, y siempre ha estado solo, cuando éramos niños era distinto, entonces era bueno... ni él mismo sabe lo que hace, fue por eso...  
Sonic no entendió muy bien lo que decía, era como si no se atreviese a decir algo.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Sonic intentó fijar su mirada en ella, pero ésta giraba la cara.  
Amy sonrió un momento.  
-Ojalá pudiese volver a aquellos tiempos... me recuerdas tanto a él en aquel entonces...- Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic.  
-Bueno, bueno... al fin te encuentro... y bien acompañada.- Sonó una voz con la resonancia de una campanada entre aquella oscuridad, de tono igual a la voz de Sonic.  
Sonic se levantó, poniéndose entre el intruso y la Amy de la otra dimensión, sabía quién era, era demasiado obvio, lo que le extrañaba que apareciese ahí y ahora, pero eso no importaba, aunque las cosas se acelerasen era mejor acabar con todo aquello lo antes posible, devolverle a su dimensión y volver a su rutina, aunque eso le hizo pensar en qué pasaría con aquella niña, no podía dejarla volver con aquel tipo.  
-Mantente detrás de mí.- Dijo Sonic con la voz serena. -Te protegeré.  
-Oh, que típico de ti, sé realista, ella terminará volviendo conmigo, ¿verdad, nena?- Evil-Sonic salió de entre las sombras.  
Amy se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el Evil-Sonic, sintió la mano del Sonic bueno en su hombro, deteniéndola.  
-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- Le dijo Sonic.  
-Esta no es mi dimensión, pertenezco a otro lugar, por mucho que me pese...- Sonó la voz quebrada de Amy.  
-Quédate aquí, con nosotros, a la Amy de nuestro mundo seguro le hace gracia el tener una hermana gemela...- Bromeó Sonic.  
Amy ni le miró a los ojos, simplemente se abrazó a él, ocultando su cara en el pecho de aquel erizo azul tan amable. Sonic se quedó mirando al Evil-Sonic, no se movía, quizás le sorprendiese la elección de Amy, o quizás no, estaba serio, observándoles, pero algo no le parecía normal, tenía mal sabor de boca, una sensación que no lograba descifrar, y unas décimas de segundo antes, vio una sonrisa maligna en el rostro de Evil-Sonic, sólo un momento antes del crimen de la inocencia, aquella falsa inocencia que le hacía sentir ahora el frío acero penetrando en su abdomen, apretó los ojos sorprendido por la situación, notó la mano de Amy intentar mover la daga hacia arriba, en dirección a su órgano vital más preciado, hacia su corazón, pero no lo hizo, sacó el gris acero que ahora era carmesí y se quedó de pie delante de él, su mirada se había vuelto fría, el miedo que antes reflejaba ya no existía, Sonic notó sus fuerzas flaquear, dejándole de rodillas, resbalando sus manos por el cuerpo rígido de Amy, altiva ante él, dominante en la situación, cuando la soltó, ésta se dio la vuelta, pero no pudo marchar, Sonic la tomó por una mano.  
-No vayas con él...- Dijo Sonic a media voz. -Deja que te proteja...  
-Sonic...- Amy giró su cara hacia él, luego se volvió a girar, cerró los ojos y sonrió. -Lo que dije lo pensaba de verdad, eres igual que mi Sonic hace algunos años.  
Tras esto se soltó de su mano de forma brusca, dejándole apoyado en el suelo con una mano y rodeándose el abdomen con el otro brazo, ella se puso al lado del Evil-Sonic, éste la rodeó con el brazo, le besó la frente y miró altanero, quitándose las gafas, dejando que Amy apoyase su cabeza en él, con la daga aún en su mano, resbalando gotas color malva por su filo.  
-Es el fallo de todos los "buenos" como tú... les pones a alguien con problemas delante y se ciegan...- Evil-Sonic rió. -Esta vez te venceré yo a ti... te haré pagar el tiempo que pasé en el reformatorio.  
Sonic alzó la vista hacia él, con rabia, se sentía estúpido por haberse dejado engañar, y más al saber que era todo un montaje de aquel tipo para vengarse por mandarlo al reformatorio, apretó fuerte su puño, desgarrando la hierba, aún así, después de todo, por su cabeza aún rondaba algo, ella estaba herida de verdad, no había duda de que Evil-Sonic le había pegado para fingir todo aquello, y que ella estaba con él desde el principio, quizás la Evil-Amy de aquella dimensión, pero a pesar de todo no entendía algo, aquella mirada en los ojos de Amy, si había estado fría y despiadada cuando le clavó la daga, ahora que Evil-Sonic la rodeaba con el brazo se la veía seria, con unos ojos que le atravesaban, podía ver el reflejo de su alma que parecía pedir ayuda a gritos. Evil-Sonic soltó a su compañera, se acercó a Sonic, que era incapaz de reaccionar, paralizado por el dolor, le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen, haciéndole caer de espaldas, Sonic intentó levantarse, pero recibió otro golpe igual que le hizo rodar. "¿Ya está?" Pensó Sonic en su interior "Dios, que tontos hemos sido, Sal, confiando así en ella, quizás tú te habrías dado cuenta antes... Sal..." Cerró sus ojos un momento.

Sally acababa de llegar al campamento, vio luces en la consulta del doctor Quark, se acercó con algo de curiosidad, se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba todo destrozado, las medicinas destruidas, las vendas rotas, desperdigado todo por el suelo, allí estaba el doctor Quark sentado, según dijo, tenía el brazo roto, a su lado estaba Bunny.  
-Sally, chica, menos mal que vuelves, el doctor ha tenido una visita del Evil-Sonic y yo no encuentro a la otra Amy por ningún lado...- Dijo la coneja echándose las orejas hacia atrás para que no le cubriesen la cara.  
-Amy está con Sonic...- Comenzó Sally, pero justo en ese momento sintió una punzada en el centro de su pecho. -Sonic...

Evil-Sonic se acercó de nuevo a su presa, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia.  
-Espera...- Amy le cogió del brazo. -Es suficiente.  
-No lo es, aún no estoy satisfecho...- Se quejó Evil-Sonic. -¡Tiene que pagar aún más! No sabe todo lo que he pasado allí...  
-Pero matarle no hará que desaparezcan tus cicatrices.  
Evil-Sonic le dio un manotazo, aquello pareció desesperar a Amy, que no le gustaban aquellos gestos, le tomó del hombro y le dio la vuelta bruscamente.  
-¿No querías vengarte? ¿No decías que querías hacerle daño? ¡Pues mírale! le hemos tomado el pelo como a un imbécil, eso le duele más que cualquier herida que le puedas hacer.  
-¡No me hables así!- Evil-Sonic le dio un tortazo. -Si pudiese, él ya me habría matado, sólo me adelanto a sus movimientos.  
-¿Eso crees?- Amy le dio un tortazo a él. -Él no lo haría, te recuerdo que es el "bueno".  
Sonic les miraba a rachas desde el suelo, intentando aferrarse a la vida que se le escapaba, con el sabor de la sangre inundando su boca.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿Quieres morir con él?- Amenazó el Sonic malo.  
Sonic sacó sin que le viesen una Chaos Emerald, su Chaos Emerald, la que siempre llevaba con él, intentó controlar su respiración, comenzando a ponerse en pie.  
-¡Eh! tú ahí quieto, ahora mismo estoy contigo.- Dijo dominante la voz de Evil-Sonic. -Y tú, deja de llevarme la contraria, éste es el mejor momento, ahora tengo más poder que él.- Le dio un nuevo tortazo a Amy, esta vez le fallaron las fuerzas y la muchacha acabó sentada de culo en el suelo, con un hilillo de sangre resbalando de su labio.  
-¡Ja!- Se metió en la conversación el Sonic bueno. -En tus sueños, yo aún puedo algo que tú no has llegado a aprender, mientras tonteabas en el reformatorio yo he seguido luchando y aprendiendo.  
Y aquello pareció sorprender a Evil-Sonic, sabía que con las 7 Chaos Emeralds podía transformarse en Super Sonic, pero con sólo una ¿qué pretendía? ¿se estaba montando un farol? Ni siquiera entendió aquellas palabras al tomar de la mano a Amy, "Chaos Control" sólo sabía que resonó por el lugar con una autoridad que incluso los árboles parecieron inclinarse ante él con el movimiento de energía, fue un destello que le cegó un momento, se puso las gafas de sol, pero ya habían desaparecido.  
-Así que un nuevo poder... yo también puedo apañármelas...- Fue lo último que dijo en voz alta Evil-Sonic.

Sally se puso a recoger todo aquel desorden, el suelo ya había sido despejado y la camilla cambiada, seguía con aquel sentimiento de angustia y sólo podía recoger aquello para calmarse, si eso lo había hecho Evil-Sonic de seguro que era porque pensaba ir directo a por Sonic, su instinto nunca le había fallado, y ahora le decía que algo no marchaba bien, había sido como si Sonic la llamase, a cada rato miraba por la ventana, esperando verle aparecer corriendo para avisarles, o simplemente diciendo que podían estar tranquilos, que todo había pasado ya. El doctor intentó reunir todo aquello que aún se podía usar, por desgracia el intruso hizo bien su trabajo y sólo pudo recomponer algunas cosas muy básicas, aunque había pasado por alto el pequeño botiquín del baño, él había perdido el conocimiento nada más entrar el intruso, suerte tuvo de q no le matase.  
-Sonic... ¿dónde estás?- Pensó en voz alta Sally.  
-Eh, chica,- Dijo Bunny a su lado. -estate tranquila, Sonic no es de los que se dejan vencer fácilmente.  
-Lo sé, pero a veces me hace sufrir...- Intentó sonreír Sally.  
Justo entonces la luz verde azulada del Chaos Control iluminó la estancia, dejando caer a Sonic y Amy.  
-¡Chicos!- Gritó Bunny. -¿Estáis bien?  
Amy se soltó de la mano de Sonic, pero se quedó sentada en el suelo, algo mareada, aquello era nuevo para ella.  
-Joder... vaya aterrizaje...- Bromeó Sonic.  
-Vaya, se suponía que ya lo tenías controlado.- Bromeó más tranquila Sally.  
-Intentaba hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.- Bromeó Sonic también.  
Sally le miró la cara.  
-¿Estás bien?- Se acercó a él.  
Sonic seguía de rodillas en el suelo, fingiendo estar mareado por el aterrizaje, ocultaba su abdomen con su brazo, pero la sangre seguía manando y manchando su brazo.  
-Está herido.- Dijo Amy con expresión normal, sin mostrar preocupación alguna.  
Rápidamente Sally se puso a su lado, notando su corazón acelerado, intentó ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero tuvo que ayudarle también Bunny, le tumbaron en la camilla y el doctor le hizo un primer reconocimiento, aún con el brazo entablillado.  
-No me gusta... es una herida fea...- Dijo el doctor.  
-No es que sea una herida fea... es que yo soy muy guapo.- Rió débilmente Sonic.  
-Tranquilo, vas a salir de ésta...- Dijo Sally y se giró hacia el doctor. -¿Qué hacemos?  
-Le limpiaré la herida como pueda, luego sólo podemos esperar... no tengo el material necesario para curarle ni para calmarle el dolor...- Dijo el doctor girando la cara.  
-De eso se trataba...- Dijo Amy ya de pie, apoyada en la pared con sus manos a su espalda, les miraba de forma distinta, altanera.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Sally se acercó a ella.  
-Lo que has oido, princesita.- Amy soltó una risita que a Sally no le gustó nada. -Mientras yo entretenía a Sonic con tonterías sentimentaloides, mi Sonic destruiría este estúpido sanatorio para que no hubiese posibilidades de que se curase.  
Sally se apresuró a acercarse más, la cogió por la solapa.  
-¡¿Estabas con Evil-Sonic desde el principio?!- Se desesperó Sally.  
-Mi Sonic no es tonto, sabía que este idiota no dejaría que se le acercase lo suficiente como para clavarle una daga, y la daga no iría sola a su objetivo, tan sólo necesitó ser otra mano la que la empuñase...  
Sally no la dejó terminar, le dio un tortazo, rápidamente, Bunny la agarró.  
-¡Maldita sea! viniste pidiendo ayuda, ¿quieres decir que era todo falso? ¡déjame, Bunny!  
-Sally, chica, tranquilízate, si Sonic la ha traido ha sido por algo...- Intentó hacerla entrar en razón la coneja.  
-¡Seguro que ya nos podemos olvidar de los anillos!- Sally quiso liberarse.  
-Su objetivo es Sonic, no vuestra patética existencia...- Dijo Amy aún con la cara girada.  
-Deja a la niña,- Intentó incorporarse Sonic. -necesita ayuda, eso es todo.  
Sally se acercó a él y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo, no le convenía levantarse.  
-Al final, evitó que el tipejo ese me rematase...- Dijo Sonic de nuevo tumbado.  
-¡Idiota!- Gritó Amy poniéndose en pie. -No lo hice por salvarte a ti... sino para salvarle a él...  
En ese momento se oyó la voz de Tails fuera, preguntando si había vuelto Sonic.  
-Sal, ayúdame a incorporarme...  
Sonic se puso de tal manera que parecía no tener más que unos rasguños, aunque se le notaba en el rostro el dolor que estaba soportando, tras eso dijo que ya podían dejar pasar a Tails, mientras él estuvo a su lado, fingió que no había pasado nada, que era fuerte en ese momento, tampoco le contó lo que había pasado con Amy, consiguió que Tails se fuese a su guarida tranquilo.

Ya era de madrugada, Sonic parecía dormir plácidamente, Sally daba cabezadas sentada a su lado, en un pequeño sofá de la consulta, con las piernas sobre el sofá y los brazos apoyados en uno de los laterales, vigilándole entre cabezada y cabezada, vigilando a su vez por el rabillo del ojo a Amy, sentada en un rincón, no la habían dejado ir, y no quería perderla de vista, temía que intentase atacar a Sonic mientras dormían. En su rincón, Amy no cerraba los ojos, los tenía fijos sobre Sonic, una mirada fría que parecían querer atravesarle, esa misma mirada se posó sobre los ojos azules de Sally en una de las veces que ella la miró, era como si saltasen chispas en su cruce de miradas. El doctor también dormía apoyado en su escritorio, y Bunny estaba fuera, vigilando, haciendo su guardia. Ya dormían todos, menos Amy, se puso en pie y caminó hacia Sonic, éste pareció sentirla, porque abrió los ojos.  
-¿Por qué?- Dijo Amy a su lado. -Pensé que me traías de rehén, pero aquí me has defendido de Sally...  
-Dije...- Sonic se giró hacia ella. -que te protegería...  
-¿Protegerme de qué? ¡Tú me has traido!- Amy apretó los puños.  
-De Evil-Sonic, te estaba pegando.- Sonic intentó incorporarse.  
-¡Oh, vamos! yo también le doy, es nuestra manera de discutir...- Y con su voz algo más baja, girando la cara -aunque siempre acabamos las discusiones en la cama...  
Sonic sonreía.  
-¡Deja de reírte!- Amy volvió a mirarle, disparando con sus ojos a los de Sonic, sintiendo los de Sonic hacer lo mismo. -¡Y no me mires así! No te soporto... la forma en que has llevado las cosas... ¿no te importa tu situación? Cuando mi Sonic perdió a sus padres... tuvo que luchar por seguir adelante, ¿acaso tú no tienes sentimientos?  
-Y tú, ¿los tienes?- Preguntó Sonic, dejando sin defensas a Amy.  
Amy apretó la herida de Sonic, intentando hacerle daño, pero era ella la que estaba sufriendo, con dos lágrimas queriendo salir al exterior, al final se rindió, se echó al pecho de Sonic a llorar, diciendo que era tonto, él lo único que lograba alcanzar a hacer con su fuerza actual era acariciarle la cabeza.  
-¿Qué me has hecho?- Preguntó Amy sin moverse, simplemente secándose las lágrimas, mirándolas.  
-Yo no te lo pedí, fuiste tú quien me abrió tu corazón.  
-Pensé que al ir con Sonic, tan veloz que el viento parecía atravesarme, ese mismo viento se llevaría mis recuerdos...- Amy se sentó en la camilla, al lado de Sonic, secándose las lágrimas. -Él y yo tenemos la misma edad... nos criamos juntos, por eso cuando me contó que quería vengarse, le dije que le ayudaría, estaba segura que esto apaciguaría el dolor de su corazón y volvería conmigo como antes.  
-Pues hazlo, apacigua su dolor, si ese vieno que tú dices le ha borrado la memoria, recuérdale por qué de entre todos sus compinches te escogió a ti para que le ayudases.  
Amy se quedó pensando, luego rió por lo bajo, miró a Sonic, una mirada distinta, cogió la cara del erizo con sus manos.  
-No pienses nada raro, tómalo como un regalo.- Dijo Amy acercándose a él.  
Por mucho que Sonic intentó apartarse, sus fuerzas no se lo permitieron, ni siquiera pudo evitar que le besase, pero lo que sintió de ella no era ni amor ni odio, simplemente que estaba unida a él por los labios, y que eso hacía que el dolor fuese menguando poco a poco, el frío había desaparecido, la embriagadez que le había dado la herida se había disipado, podía ver bien con sus ojos perfectamente abiertos, sin forzarlos para ver, todo el tiempo que duró aquello los mantuvo abiertos, notando sus sentidos resucitar, luego ella se separó, se fue alejando, tan sólo sonriendo, hacia la puerta. Sonic rápidamente se levantó y la tomó del brazo.  
-Espera, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿a dónde vas ahora?- Dijo muy rápido, tropezando con sus propias palabras, fijándose en que las magulladuras de Amy también habían desaparecido.  
-Por eso mi Sonic y yo siempre acabamos las discusiones así... nuestra unión tiene este poder... ahora debo volver con él, le haré entrar en razón y volveremos a casa...- Amy cerró los ojos, murmurando. -Yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento, así que no te he podido curar del todo...  
-Oh, vamos, tú sola no vas a poder, es un cabeza hueca, y si es tan cabezota como yo, te va a costar... deja que te acompañe, lo de protegerte iba en serio, si se ponen las cosas feas, un Chaos Control y estaremos aquí de nuevo.  
Y de nuevo, Amy sólo sonrió.

No estaba segura de si podía confiar en Bunny, después de lo que había hecho, Sally tenía motivos para estar tan enfadada, pero si Sonic había hablado con ella y les había asegurado 20 min antes de alertar a los demás, tenía que creer en ellos.  
-¿Dónde tenemos que ir?- Preguntó Sonic.  
-A donde el anillo.- Dijo Amy caminando sin mirarle.  
-Pero dijiste que no le interesaba...  
-Ya, pero a ti sí, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que volvieses...- Amy se detuvo ante el lago. -¡Sonic! Soy yo.  
-¿Amy?- Se oyó desde lo alto de uno de los árboles.  
Un salto, un par de volteretas, y ante ellos apareció Evil-Sonic, no parecía nada contento con la visita, sobretodo al ver que tanto su enemigo como su compañera estaban libres de heridas, se puso en guardia, amenazante, rabioso.  
-¡¿Me has traicionado?!- Gritó Evil-Sonic.  
-Venga, ya, no empieces...- Dijo Amy, lo de conversar no era lo suyo. -Tenemos que hablar, así que hablemos como personas civilizadas...  
-¿Personas civilizadas? ¡Esas mismas personas fueron las que dejaron morir a mis padres! la acción es lo que cuenta, no las palabras.- Evil-Sonic intentó atacarles, pero Sonic le esquivó.  
-Suponía que esto no serviría... primero hay que reducirle, ya hablaremos luego.- Sonic sacó su Chaos Emerald.  
Evil-Sonic se puso a reír de una forma que le hizo tener un escalofrío a Sonic, tenía algo en la mano, algo que comenzaba a brillar, por un momento le pareció que era otra Chaos Emerald, otra con la que hacer el Chaos Control, al fin y al cabo, él mismo había aprendido esa técnica viéndola hacer sólo una vez, pero lo que pasó fue diferente, lo que tenía en la mano era una piedra amarilla brillante, con una forma parecida a las Space Stones que le había mostrado Tete-chin, y su duda se disipó cuando gritó "Space Control" rompiendo la barrera y deshaciendo el camuflaje óptico de Tete-chin.  
-¿Pero... qué?- Dijo Tete-chin al notar al Evil-Sonic agarrándola del cuello desde su espalda.  
-¿Has visto?- Evil-Sonic se giró hacia Sonic. -No eres el único que guarda ases en las mangas...  
-¿De dónde has sacado esa Space Stone?- Preguntó Tete-chin interrumpiéndole.  
-No te revuelvas tanto que será peor...- Rió Evil-Sonic -Esos estúpidos "Travellers of Dimensions" son fáciles de vencer...- Con su otra mano cogió una de las piedras de Tete-chin de su bolsillo.  
Sonic hizo un movimiento, pero Evil-Sonic le advirtió que un paso más y le partía el cuello a la chica.  
-¡Para ya, Sonic!- Gritó Amy. -¿No te das cuenta? si pasas la línea será demasiado tarde... aún puedes arreglar las cosas...- Amy se dirigía hacia él, pero Sonic la detuvo.  
-Por lo que dice... creo que ya ha atravesado esa línea...  
-Esa Space Stone amarilla...- Tete-chin desequilibró a Evil-Sonic y le dio un codazo en el estómago. -¡se la di yo a Nic!- Con una de sus técnicas se salió del agarre. -¡No tienes derecho a tenerla tú!- Por último le dio una patada que lo lanzó un par de metros lejos de ella.  
Sonic aprobechó esa ventaja, cogió con una mano la mano de Tete-chin y con la otra la de Amy, sacándolas de allí.

Aquello era inaguantable, Sally no hacía más que dar vueltas de un lado a otro delante de la puerta, fijó la vista en el horizonte, le pareció ver un haz azul de luz, su corazón dio un vuelco, era Sonic, su Sonic, corriendo a toda velocidad.  
-¡Sonic!- Gritó corriendo a su encuentro. -Eh... ¿es que siempre que vuelves tienes que traerte chicas de souvenirs?  
Sonic se detuvo riendo.  
-Ella es Tete-chin...- Comenzó a decir el erizo azul.  
-¡¿Qué haces?!- Se soltó Tete-chin de él. -¡Estás loco! Pones en peligro a toda la gente de aquí trayéndome, ¿no ves que ahora Evil-Sonic va tras mis Space Stones?  
Después de un rato de conversación y aclaraciones, comenzaron a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.  
-A ver, entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, Amy?- Preguntó Sonic.  
-Yo sigo con lo de antes, quiero hacerle entrar en razón y llevármelo conmigo a casa...  
-Si ha aprendido a usar mis Space Stones va a ser dificil.- Dijo Tete-chin, y sacó otra piedra distinta a la que tenía. -Espero poder confiar en ti...- Se la dio a Amy. -Es una Time Stone, me la regaló la Amy de otra dimensión, si la usas conjunta conmigo y mi Space Stone, podemos detener durante un momento el tiempo y el espacio y manejarlo a nuestro antojo, volverle a cuando érais pequeños e iba todo bien... el resto de plan se lo dejo a Sally, que es la experta...  
-Yo voto por dejarle ko, atarle a una silla y que Amy le coma el coco con lo que quiera...- Dijo Sonic.  
-Oye, Tete-chin...- Interrumpió Amy. -¿Cómo sabes eso de mi Sonic? se lo dije a Sonic a solas...  
-Yo recojo documentos, sólo eso, sé todo lo que pasa en todas partes.- Respondió Tete-chin intentando que la entendiese.  
-Es decir,- La miró de reojo Sonic. -que nos estabas espiando.  
-Ey, no te he espiado en la ducha, así fue como quedamos...- Tete-chin se hizo la buena.  
-Pero entonces...- Sally se dirigió hacia ella. -viste que el Evil-Sonic iba a matar a Sonic... ¿no hiciste nada?  
-No puedo, yo sólo recojo documentos, no intervengo...- Tete-chin no pudo acabar, Sally le dio un tortazo, pero Tete-chin se lo devolvió. -Toma, te dejas la vuelta...  
-Chicas... chicas... calma...- Intentó separarlas Sonic.  
-No puedo intervenir, fue lo que me enseñaron los Travellers of Dimensions... no podía...- Dijo Tete-chin bajando la cabeza.  
Se separó de ellos un poco, pensando "pero justamente por eso me suspendieron de empleo y sueldo, por ayudar, por meterme donde ellos no querían que me metiese, después de todo lo que hice por ellos, esto es lo que me he ganado, mi recompensa se limita a quedar encerrada en una dimensión... me he tenido que buscar la vida con mis Space Stones para poder salir..."  
-Lo siento Sally, estoy algo nerviosa, no me creo todavía que Evil-Sonic pueda haberle hecho daño a Nic...- Tete-chin se sentó en un banco.  
-Yo también lo siento, aún me preocupa Sonic, no entiendo cómo se ha recuperado de una herida mortal tan rápido...- Dijo Sally.  
-Nic era un buen chico.- Sonic le puso una mano en el hombro a Tete-chin. -Recuerdo cuando estabas aquí con él de prácticas y le volvías loco con tus frikadas...  
Tete-chin rió por lo bajo.  
-¿Uh?- Se oyó a Sally cogiendo un papel que le había caído a Tete-chin, un dibujo de Sonic y Amy besándose en la camilla. -¿Qué se supone que es esto?  
-¡Ey, trae aquí mis documentos históricos!- Tete-chin le arrebató el papel.  
-¡Sonic! ¿cuándo os habéis besado? ¿anoche mientras dormía?  
-Ehm... Sal, espera... te lo puedo explicar...- Sonic dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
Amy se había dormido sentada en el banco al lado de Tete-chin, toda la noche en vela le había hecho perder sus fuerzas.

-Maldita sea... Amy... ¿cómo me has podido traicionar?- Hablaba solo Evil-Sonic. -¡Joder! ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?- Cerró sus ojos.  
Por su cabeza pasaron las palabras de Amy, desde el principio no quería que matase a nadie, nunca lo había querido, y no porque ella fuese un ejemplo de bondad, también había sido de armas tomar, de niña era tremenda, sus padres siempre la estaban riñendo, por eso se escapaba cada dos por tres y se iba con Sonic a hacer travesuras, al igual que él perdió a sus padres un tiempo después, se dieron apoyo el uno al otro, se encubrían ante los demás, rompiendo los cristales de los escaparates, robando botellas de licor para emborracharse hasta el amanecer, quizás no fuese una visión demasiado esperanzadora, pero ahora era lo único que tenía, tenía que conseguir recuperarla, volverla de su lado otra vez, que se dejase de tonterías ablandándose con ese grupo de sentimentalistas que consideraba a los "buenos". Miró sus manos, con una Space Stone en cada una, podía sentir su poder, no le interesaba, pero si con ellas podía igualar el Chaos Control que había hecho su enemigo, así que se concentró con las piedras en las manos, apretándolas fuerte, y en unos segundos se plantó delante de su enemigo.  
-Fantástico... estas piedras son cojonudas...- Dijo Evil-Sonic en voz alta.  
-Ya era hora de que aparecieses.- Sonic estaba solo, esperándole.  
-¿Tienes prisa en morir?- Evil-Sonic se acercó a él.  
Pero Sonic no se movió del sitio, aunque la herida no le doliese tanto, Amy tenía razón y no se había curado del todo, simplemente se quedó apoyado en la pared, sonriendo, puesto que el plan ya se había puesto en marcha y la misma trampa en la que cayó la primera vez Amy, también cayó Evil-Sonic.  
-¡Ahora!- Gritó Sally.  
Amy y Tete-chin usaron aquellas piedras, deteniendo el espacio tiempo un momento, transportando inmóvil a Evil-Sonic a su pasado, su propio pasado de su propia dimensión. Allí había un niño, él mismo de pequeño, se veía discutir con su padre, aquel erizo mayor lo único que hacía era gritarle que era un inútil, que nunca sería nada en la vida, y gritando a la par, Evil-Sonic y su yo del pasado:  
-¡No es verdad! algún día seré alguien, tengo este poder por algo, y tú estarás allí para verlo...  
Amy se desconcentró.  
-Yo no lo sabía...- Murmuró. -No sabía que era por eso por lo que Sonic lo pasó tan mal con la muerte de su padre, no fue por perderle, sino porque nunca podría demostrarle lo que podía haber llegado a ser...  
-¡Amy!- Le gritó Tete-chin -¡Concéntrate!  
Pero la conexión ya se había perdido, volvieron al punto inicial, Evil-Sonic se liberó de la trampa.  
-¡Joder! voy a acabar con todos vosotros...- Dijo con sus ojos llenos de rabia. -¿Acaso pensábais que me iba a desboronar por esto? ¿que me iba a echar a llorar? ¡Sois todos unos idiotas!  
-¿Ahora ya puedo poner en marcha mi plan?- Bromeó Sonic.  
Amy pensó para sus adentros "lo siento, Sonic... me escapaba de casa para demostrarles a mis padres que podía seguir sin ellos... pero cuando me faltaron no tuve otro remedio que seguir sola, pensaba que tú te sentirías igual y que por eso hacíamos todas esas gamberradas, pero ahora veo que tú te habías rendido, ya no querías luchar porque no tenías a quien demostrarle lo mucho que vales... lo que podías haber hecho... sin embargo el Sonic de esta dimensión sí que ha seguido adelante, tú tenías que ser como él... Sonic... mi Sonic..."  
Evil-Sonic se puso a atacar con su velocidad incrementada por las Space Stones, Tete-chin esquivó y se puso a huir.  
-¡Tete-chin! ¿se puede saber qué haces?- Le dijo Sally.  
-¿No lo ves? no me gusta la violencia, las batallas son exclusiva vuestra.  
-Pues antes no fuiste muy "amable" conmigo.- Se quejó el Evil-Sonic.  
-Defensa Personal, eso es todo, además, me tenías cabreada...- Tete-chin se apartó un poco de él.  
-¡Pues ahora soy yo el que está cabreado!- Gritó Evil-Sonic mandándole una serie de ondas, poder adquirido por las Space Stones.  
Sonic salió corriendo a ayudar a Tete-chin, pero ella desapareció en el aire recubierta por un escudo, Sonic tranquilizó a Amy, a veces, sin darse cuenta, si se ve en peligro Tete-chin salta de dimensión. Sonic se giró hacia Sally, que la oída batallar, había logrado quitarle una de las Space Stones "bien" murmuró Sonic, la ayudó a salir de en medio cuando Evil-Sonic intentó golpearla, la dejó en el suelo y volvió a por él, ahora estaban iguales, una Chaos Emerald contra una Space Stone, aunque Sonic tenía más experiencia con ese tipo de poderes que su versión maligna, fue fácil reducirle, incluso con su herida, que empezaba a dolerle de nuevo, ya tenía a Evil-Sonic en el suelo, con dificultad para levantarse, el golpe de gracia y ya podrían amarrarle a una silla, pero justo cuando iba a dárselo, Amy se metió en medio, se puso de rodillas al lado del Evil-Sonic, abrazándole, apoyando su cabeza en la de Evil-Sonic.  
-¡Para, por favor!- Gritó la chica. -No le hagas más daño...  
-Si le ayudas ahora, todo lo que hemos hecho no habrá servido para nada...- Le dijo Sonic.  
-Así no haremos nada bueno...- Amy cerró los ojos, dejando caer sus lágrimas. -Yo... lo siento, pensé que lo que hacías con tus poderes era guay simplemente porque eras tú quien lo hacía, no sabía que habías dejado de luchar...  
-Amy, tonta, ¿qué dices ahora?- Evil-Sonic intentaba levantarse, pero Amy le apretaba fuerte.  
-Podías haber sido bueno, pero ya no estaba tu padre para verlo... de verdad que lo siento, con todo lo que te quiero y nunca fui capaz de ver en tu corazón.- Amy se puso a llorar más fuerte. -¡Debiste pasarlo muy mal y yo no pude hacer nada! ¡no te ayudé, sólo te seguí!  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre Evil-Sonic, una de ellas resbaló por la mejilla de éste, que la recogió con dos dedos, y la miró.  
-¡Tonta, que eres una tonta! ¿ahora por qué lloras?- Medio gimoteó Evil-Sonic.  
Pero Evil-Sonic sí sabía por qué lloraba, sus pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza "¿está llorando por mí? ¿llora porque lo pasé mal, porque no pudo ayudarme?". Sonic quedó inmóvil ante ellos, sintió a Sally ponerse a su lado y tomarle de la mano.  
-Ya pasó todo...- Le susurró Sally.  
-Sí... en el fondo sí que era como yo...- Sonrió Sonic.  
De nuevo, Sonic sintió la extraña energía de un portal a su espalda, se giró, y Sally hizo lo mismo, extrañada, mirando en la dirección en la que lo hacía Sonic. Pero del portal apareció un chico con un traje que parecía de motorista, rojo, blanco, negro y amarillo, con un casco que le tapaba la cara, en brazos llevaba a Tete-chin, que tenía la vista fija en él, con gesto confuso. La dejó en el suelo, Tete-chin siguió mirándole.  
-¿Aún no me has reconocido?- Dijo de forma graciosa el chico.  
Se quitó el casco.  
-¡Nic! ¡oh, Dios, gracias que estás bien..!- Tete-chin le saltó al cuello a abrazarle.  
A Nic le cayó el casco y tuvo que dar un paso atrás para aguantar la embestida de Tete-chin, la abrazó meciéndola un poco, intentando calmarla, sabía que si Tete-chin había ocultado su cara en él era para que no la viesen llorar.  
-Tranquila... ya ha pasado todo...- Le susurró al oído.  
Tete-chin asintió, se separó de él un poco y le preguntó si estaba bien, se le notaban algunos golpes en la cara, en verdad sí que se había pegado con Evil-Sonic, pero hacía falta algo más que eso para acabar con él.  
-De todas formas,- Se giró Nic hacia el Evil-Sonic. -no es el Evil-Sonic que conocemos.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Sonic tras saludarle.  
-Es de otra dimensión, de eso no hay duda, pero apareció en ésta cuando en verdad debía ir a otra.  
-Ah...- Pareció caer en la cuenta Tete-chin. -Los aficionados no distinguen una dimensión de otra... ya me lo olía, su forma de actuar no era como la del Evil-Sonic que nosotros conocemos, y me extrañaba que no hubiese saltado la alarma con los de allí arriba.  
-Tú también podías haber avisado...- La miró de reojo Nic.  
-Ni hablar, se supone que estoy desterrada y no puedo viajar, tendría problemas con ellos, y no quiero saber nada de el "Megaultrapoderoso Super Sonic" que tenéis de jefe...- Tete-chin se cruzó de brazos.  
-Oh, vamos, ¿aún estás enfadada? luego dices que no eres rencorosa...- Se cruzó de brazos Nic imitándola.  
-Yo perdono, pero nunca olvido...  
Se echaron a reír.  
-Em... siento interrumpir...- Dijo Sally. -¿Qué hacemos con "ellos"?  
Tete-chin miró a Evil-Sonic y Amy, aún abrazados, ignorando el resto del mundo.  
-Oye, Nic...- Comenzó Tete-chin pidiéndole un favor.  
-Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes, el resto no tiene por qué saber lo que ha pasado, nunca se tomaron en serio tus fanfics, les puedo devolver a su dimensión y aquí no ha pasado nada.  
-Gracias.- Le dedicó Tete-chin una sonrisa y una mirada tiernas.

Epílogo

Aquel Evil-Sonic volvió con Amy a su dimensión, a aclarar sus ideas, no volvieron a saber nada de ellos, pero estaban seguros de que a partir de ahora aquel Sonic seguiría luchando por vivir, demostrándose a sí mismo lo que en verdad valía, seguro de que desde alguna parte su padre le observaba.  
En otra dimensión, Sonic prefirió no contar toda la historia al resto de amigos para no preocuparlos, excepto a Sally, que aún estaba molesta por aquel dibujo de Tete-chin.  
Con 4 Space Stones, Tete-chin y Nic dejaron aquellas dimensiones.  
-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?- Dijo Nic.  
-Con que me dejes de vuelta a mi universo de Sonic me vale... tengo que actualizar la web.- Dijo Tete-chin de forma graciosa, y haciéndose la importante. -¡Piensa en mis fans! esperando mis actualizaciones.  
-Jaja, pero qué friki que eres... eres tan friki que de tapíz de fondo de escritorio tienes un dibujo tuyo...  
-Sin olvidar el dibujo de mi móvil...  
Ambos rieron de nuevo.  
-Por cierto...- Comenzó de nuevo Nic. -Simón y Sonyc te mandan recuerdos... Simón dice que a ver cuándo le pasas más fanfics tuyos, y Sonyc dice... de forma fina... que le devuelvas su camisa azul...  
-No son fanfics exactamente... son documentos históricos... y dile a Sonyc que ni hablar,- Tete-chin se ajustó el nudo de la camisa. -a mí me queda mejor que a él...- Bajó la cabeza. -Me siguen tratando como si aún estuviese allí... nunca venís a verme...  
-Tete, ya sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo, pero te prometo que en las próximas vacaciones nos damos un paseíto por tu dimensión, ¿vale?  
Tete-chin asintió con la cabeza, dejó que Nic se llevase su Space Stone amarilla y la que ella misma había encontrado, sabía que teniéndolas él nunca tendría las 7 piedras del espacio, pero quizás fuese mejor así, al menos tuvo el detalle de dejarle su piedra verde para poder seguir soñando con las otras dimensiones.  
-Cuídate, no quiero que me asustes otra vez así.- Dijo Tete-chin despidiéndose, le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Tú también, no te metas en líos... ¿seguro no quieres venir conmigo?  
-Mejor que no, no podría repetir todo aquello por lo que pasé con los otros viajeros... venga, pues, ¡Suerte y que el espacio te acompañe.  
-Jajaja, ¡Cuídate mucho!  
Tras aquello, Nic desapareció, Tete-chin se quedó de pie, notando el viento moverle el pelo, había vuelto a la dimensión que le hacía de prisión, el límite que le habían impuesto por desobedecer al jefe, pero así ya era feliz, era una dimensión agradable y había hecho muchos amigos, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa con todas las notas y dibujos en su carpeta, se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás, sonrió y se puso a correr.

Fin


End file.
